The Way of D'era
| Pages = 230 (+ 2 maps) }} Romulans sourcebook set. Summary ;From the back cover :An ancient schism :A legendary exodus :An empire born of strife :They are the hidden enemy, the foe who is both unknown and unknowable. They are by turns hostile and peaceful, aggressive and guarded. They are a poeple given to violent passions, a culture for whom glory is life. They are the Romulans. :A vast region of space, the Romulan Star Empire encompasses sectors in both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The Empire's long, storied, and often brutal history remains largely hidden from most outsiders. Life within the Empire is governed by the Way of D'era, a harsh and militaristic philosophy that pre-dates the time of the Empire's founding and guides the Empire in its expansion though the galaxy. It is a way of honor, a way of cunning, a way of Empire. :The Way of D'era: The Romulan Star Empire gives players and narrators alike a detailed overview of this vast interstellar empire. Within its three books you will find comprehensive discussions of everything from Imperial history and politics to Romulan religion and culture. Other sections include treatments on the Romulan economy and mercantile relations, the Imperial and senatorial fleets, worlds and client states, Romulan technology and vessels, and important personalities of the Star Empire. New ships and new templates abound. From the Tal Shiar to the homeworlds of Romulus and Remus, all the way back to the schism on ancient Vulcan -- The Way of D'era: The Romulan Star Empire has it all for fans of the most secretive race in the Star Trek universe. Make no mistake -- you're not in the Federation any more... Are you prepared to follow the Way of D'era? :Book I: The Romulans includes: :* Detailed treatments on Romulan history and politics. :* An overview of the Imperial government, with information on the Senate, the Praetor, and the Continuing Committee. :* Extensive sections on the Romulan Star Navy, including its organization, its various branches, and its role in Romulan society. :* An in-depth look at Romulan space, from the core worlds to the Empty Frontier to the disputed territories along the rimward border with the Taurhai Unity. :* New ships, technology, alien species, creatures, worlds, and more! :Book II: Romulan Characters includes: :* A brand new system for creating Romulan characters, including Glory, a trait reserved for Romulans alone. :* New skills, traits, templates, and overlays -- everything you need to create unique and vibrant Romulan characters and crew. :* Detailed information on designing and running Romulan series, using Romulan characters within the bounds of the Star Empire -- this book essentially gives you an entire Romulan roleplaying game! :Book III: Romulan Adventures includes: :* The Gentara Incident: On the Romulan protectorate of Gentara, the natives chafe at the yoke of Romulan dominion and secretly plot rebellion. Can you stop the revolt, and uncover the web of intrigue that lies just below the surface? :* Duty or Conscience: A simple investigation on a small mining colony leads a Crew of Starfleet officers to uncover a violation of the Prime Directive. Your reaction could determine the fate of relations with the Romulan Empire. Contents The Way of D'era is a boxset of sourcebooks for the Last Unicorn Games Star Trek RPG. Book 1 - The Romulans * Introduction * The Romulans * The Conscience of the Empire * The Raptor's Talon * The Defenders of D'era * The Tools of Conquest * Birds of Prey * The Romulan Domain * Worlds of the Empire ** Romulus ** Remus Book 2 - Romulan Characters * Character Creation * Romulan Traits * Scions of the Empire * Romulan Series Book 3 - Romulan Adventures * The Gentara Incident * Duty or Conscience Way of D'era, The